Genetics
by Demon Girl17
Summary: Genes aren't meant to be tampered with. What happens when a teenage boy's are? What about his life? Please R&R. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Hello, Demon Girl here with yet another fic. Yes I know I have 2 others going right now, but this I already typed all the chapters to so you won't have to wait long. Anyway here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Genetics  
  
~Inu's POV, journal~  
  
Genetic engineering- the altering of one's genes to get desired results. That's what happened to me. Two years ago, I was captured on the night of my 15th birthday. My life has never been the same. Well that is if you can even call it a life. I stay here in this pitch-black room almost all the time. Yeah that's right, pitch black. I only get let out for my daily testing, exercise, and when I get assignments.  
  
There are others here like me, all genetically altered freaks. My number, or code as the agency calls it, is 101, said as one zero one. To them I have no name, I'm just their first successful experiment. What happened to the 100 others before me? They were failures, and had to be eliminated. The agency didn't kill them, no. Instead they made me do it. I can still smell the blood from One Zero One on my claws, because he had been a friend, kind of. His real name was Kouga. He was no longer needed so they had me eliminate him. When I refused, they took control of me. This electronic, metal collar around my neck is said to "release my full potential". Ha that's bull. It's used to make me stronger and more willing to carry out their assignments. Well they used it on me, and I watched through blood red eyes as my extended claws ripped Kouga's flesh from head to toe, his face shocked and frightened as blood splattered everywhere. Then I was tossed back in my room to "cool down".  
  
This place was a nightmare at first and I would feel sympathy for those I killed, hoping it would end. But it hasn't, so I've closed myself off, not showing any emotion. All the others here are afraid of me because I am the strongest experiment yet. I am the agency's assassin, killing people is what my assignments are. I used to be a normal teen, with a life, friends, and a girlfriend. But it's all gone now. My once black hair is now silver and down to my ass because it hasn't been cut in two years. My eyes are an eerie golden color and I have long fangs and claws. Also instead of my normal ears, I have small dog-ears on top of my head. I am part human, part dog and whatever else they decided to make me.  
  
I am now called a hanyou, the only one that the agency created. I am stronger, faster, and my senses are far more acute than that of a human's and I still have a somewhat human appearance. My name is Inuyasha, don't ask why my parents named me that, they just did. Both are dead, killed in a car accident. But wouldn't they be proud of me? Ha, their youngest son, now what his name means and an assassin to boot. *sigh* Stupid agency, it screws up the lives of so many. Oh well, I can't do anything about it, not yet anyway. I should stop writing, I need some sleep, I get my new assignment in an hour. Wonder who my next victim is?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it, the prologue to Genetics. Please review, thanks! 


	2. Assignment Time

Hey, here's another chapter. Thank you ryu lover for my first review. I'm so happy someone likes this! Ok, here's the chap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
^ the letter ^  
  
Chapter one: Assignment Time  
  
Inuyasha dosed on his cot, with his arms behind his head and his knees slightly bent. Suddenly his eyes opened to some clicking at his door. It opened and a bright light flooded the once dark room. Inuyasha's eyes adjusted and he turned his head to see four figures in the doorway.  
  
"One Zero One, the boss wants to see you. It's assignment time." One figure said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and got up. Three of the figures advanced on him. Inuyasha growled as they handcuffed his hands and put shackles on his ankles that would only allow him to walk. The fourth figure, the one that spoke, walked up and attached a chain to his collar. Then he led him out of the room and the hall, followed by the other three guards. The walls of the hall were cells that held the other experiments. They were held in regular jail cells. Only Inuyasha was held in a secured room, because he had the power and mind to escape. They stared in silence and fear as Inuyasha passed. His expressionless face and cold eyes staring ahead as he walked.  
  
"It's the deliverer of death." One experiment whispered to another.  
  
Inuyasha's ear flicked towards them and they stopped talking and looked at him with even more fear than before. Inuyasha just ignored them and continued following the guard. He was led through two large doors and halted in front of a desk. The guards saluted and then left the room.  
  
"One Zero One, reporting for assignment sir." Inuyasha stated, still expressionless and cold.  
  
"Good. Your assignment details are in the folder. Tatsumaku will lead you to the place that you will be staying."  
  
"Staying sir?"  
  
"Yes, after you have completed your assignment, we will begin a new experiment."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the chair that held his 'boss'.  
  
"We will see how well you will be able to survive in the human world, being what you are. Tatsumaku!"  
  
A lone figured stepped out of the shadows. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Take One Zero One away, it's time."  
  
Tatsumaku bowed and led Inuyasha away, giving a hard tug on the chain. Inuyasha stumbled a little but quickly recovered and followed obediently. Once he got into the black transport van, he sat in the back and flipped through the folder. It contained pictures of his next target, an address and keys to his apartment, a credit card, and the briefing letter. He pulled out the letter and shoved the rest into a backpack that was for him to use. He then read over the letter. It said:  
  
^ Experiment One Zero One, your assignment is to live in Tokyo as normal as possible. No hiding your appearance, because we would like to see how humans will react to you. You are being transported to the house of your next target. After completing it, you will go to your apartment that is written on the other note. You will be provided with needed money and necessities. You will stay living there until we have collected the needed data. Your target is to kill a scientist and his eldest daughter, whom are becoming too suspicious of the agency. Their names are Sugiero and Kikyo Higarashi. We will also allow you to kill them as you are now, just to see if you can still be in control and follow orders. The collar will remain intact around your neck, just in case you become unruly. We will have agents monitoring you, however your apartment will remain your private area.  
  
The Boss, Naraku ^  
  
Inuyasha stared at the paper, more precisely the name on it.  
  
"Higarashi, where do I know that from?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. Suddenly the van screeched to a stop and Inuyasha fell forward hitting his head on the steel wall separating him from the front of the vehicle.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first chapter is done. Sorry if it's short, I think they all might be a little short except for maybe a couple. Sorry about that. Please Review, ja ne~! 


	3. The Kill

Hey all. Thank you Inuyasha Hen, dragonfire, and gala for your reviews on the previous chapters. Here's another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Genetics Chap2: the Kill  
  
The doors of the van opened and a man got in and unchained Inuyasha. He then got out, leaving the doors open.  
  
"You know what to do." he said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, this isn't my first time jackass." Inuyasha replied as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Watch it half breed, we can still take control of you." the man smirked.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha replied before disappearing into the night.  
  
~Inu's POV~  
  
"Feh, human." I muttered as I jumped to the roof of the small shrine keeper's house. "The two targets were supposed to be home alone tonight." I thought to myself. I peered in through a window and saw the two working in the dark room, developing pictures in the red light.  
  
"Perfect" I smirked as I smashed through the window. They both looked at me, pure fear showing in their features as I growled and rammed my hand through the man's chest. He choked up blood as I pulled out my hand and watched his body crumble limply to the floor. The girl screamed and I decapitated her in one swipe. My hands and claws were soaked in their blood, so I quickly licked it off. The coppery taste had disgusted me when I was at first ordered to lick it off, but now I do it on my own and it tastes normal to me. I heard a noise and quickly turned around to see a girl about my age staring in horror and shock at the room before her. Blood and broken glass was everywhere and the red light only added to the scene. I stood ready to kill, until I caught her scent. It froze me in place and I stared back in shock. She glanced around the room and then her eyes stopped on my face. Her eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
"In-Inuyasha?" She whispered. I suddenly became scared. Yes, me the deliverer of death, afraid. She took steps closer to me and my muscles tensed up, ready to run. But my mind wouldn't let me. She stopped in front of me and placed her hands on my face. Her eyes were watery as she stared into my eyes. I stood frozen by her gaze.  
  
"It is you." she whispered. "Why? What happened?"  
  
I was about to speak when I heard the front door being broken down,  
  
"One Zero One, is the assignment complete?" Tatsumaku yelled into the house. I stood up straight and responded.  
  
"Yes sir. The targets have been eliminated."  
  
"Good. Was anyone else here? If so, did you exterminate them too?"  
  
I hesitated and looked at the girl's frightened expression. I picked her up and carried her to the window.  
  
"No sir, no one else. I'm going, tell the boss that the assignment was completed."  
  
With that I leapt out the window before they got in the room. I quickly got my bag from the van and then ran off. I jumped from building to building and pulled out a piece of paper from my bag. I looked down at the frightened girl in my arms.  
  
"Hey can you tell me where the Sunset Apartments are?" I asked.  
  
She nodded and pointed to a building on my right. I turned and landed on the roof. I carried her down the stairs, found my apartment and went inside. I set her down on the couch and locked the door. I then got the folder out of the backpack and threw it on the small table in front of her. She looked from it to me, tears pouring from her eyes. My coldness began to melt and I frowned and looked down at my feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it, chapter 2 of Genetics. Let me know what you think. Ja ne~! 


	4. Explanation

Hey all, here's another chapter. Special thanks to Kitsune-kun, kagomehigurashi, Sorrow, Final Spirit, and Tippi for reviewing. ^__^  
  
Oh and also Kagome and Inuyasha used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, in the prologue Inuyasha says he had a girlfriend and no it wasn't Kikyo. Sorry if there was any confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Genetics Chap 3: Explanation  
  
Kagome sat crying on the couch. "W-Why Inuyasha? Where have you been for the past two years?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor, crossed legged, staring at his feet. "Where do you want me to start?" He asked.  
  
"The beginning." She said looking at him. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Well two years ago, on my 15th birthday, I was captured and taken to the agency. They messed around with my genetics and did this to me." He paused and looked up at her. "I'm now referred to as One Zero One, as you heard back in your house. I'm the strongest and the first successful experiment. I'm the agency's assassin. Your father and sister were becoming aware of what the agency was doing and my boss ordered me to terminate them. I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
She stared at him in confusion, then shock, and finally sadness. "Why didn't you refuse?"  
  
"Three reasons. One, they would've beaten me. Two, I had no idea who they were until I saw you. And three, they would've just taken control of me." He looked down in shame at the last statement.  
  
"T-Taken control of you?" She asked in confusion.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and tapped the metal collar that was securely fastened around his neck. "They activate this and I turn into an obedient blood thirsty killer. That's why as soon as your house is cleaned out, I'm taking you back."  
  
Kagome got up and shook her head. "You may have changed but I'm not leaving you. I forgive you for what you did, you had no choice." She said sitting down next to him. "I mean they were family, but they were always tied up in their work and ignored everyone. That's why my mom and Souta moved to Kyoto. I was just here to finish school."  
  
"B-But-" Inuyasha began, but she placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've missed you for two long years, I'm not letting you go. Now let me try getting that collar off." She reached up and put her hands on the collar.  
  
~ Inu's POV~  
  
"No don't!" I yelled, but she already pulled it. A sharp electric jolt ran through my body, and I screamed as it continued to wrap my body in pain. I curled in on myself cringing and crying out in pain as the electricity racked my body. Finally it stopped and I gasped for breath. Suddenly I felt a warmth wrap around me and hold me close.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered to me. I leaned into her and felt her lips on mine. I was startled but kissed back, hoping that this was real and not a dream. She pulled away and laid me down on the floor, resting my head in her lap. I looked up at her confused, but she just smiled at me and then began to rub my ears. Her gentle touch was too much and I leaned into it, emitting a soft growl. She stopped and looked down at me, wide-eyed.  
  
"Wha-What was that?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I liked when you rubbed my ears. I uh. couldn't help but growl. It was instinctive." I said blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh." She said and continued to rub my ears. I started to growl again, and she leaned back against the couch, still rubbing. Then she yawned and stopped rubbing. I got up, picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down and covered her up. Then I left and laid on the couch in the living room. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened until my eyes drifted shut, and I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's the chapter. How was it? Please let me know how it is, arigato. Ja~! 


	5. New Day

Hey all. Thank Final Spirit, frisbee, kagomahigurashi, Kitsune-kun, and dragonfire for your reviews. ^__^ Oh and sorry if the chapters are short, that's the way I wrote them. Sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy~!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.  
  
Genetics Chap. 4: New Day  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I felt something warm on my eyes and rolled over to escape it, only to fall to the floor, hitting the back of my head on the table. I groaned and rubbed my head because it was throbbing, and got up off the floor. I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them again. I cautiously opened them and stared out the window wide eyed.  
  
"T-The sun." I whispered and made my way to the window. I stared out at the city that was busy and flooded with life. It felt surreal after seeing only my victim, agents, and darkness for so long. My ears twitched and I heard a board creak. I whipped around, growling at whoever would sneak up on me. My eyes met the frightened face of Kagome, and my body relaxed.  
  
"Sorry." I said as I turned back to the window. I could hear the sounds of cars, people, and other city things as I gazed through the closed window.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked me.  
  
"Looking at the sun." I replied, my eyes never leaving the scene on the other side of the glass. Kagome walked up and stood next to me as I gazed at all the new things. She giggled and tweaked my ears. I looked at her with a confused face and she just giggled more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're. just too cute. I just couldn't resist." she smiled and tweaked them again. I sighed and moved away from the window, walking into the kitchen. I looked around and noticed that the agency had left only Ramen and a few other food items for me. I prepared two cups of Ramen and handed one to Kagome before I sat on the couch with mine. While I ate, Kagome had turned on the television. I got up and moved to the kitchen, the noise being too much for my ears. I heard the TV go silent and I finished my Ramen just as Kagome walked into the kitchen. She threw out her cup and sat down next to me.  
  
"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" she asked the concern evident in her voice. I slowly nodded my head and stood up, tossing my cup in the trash.  
  
"I'm fine, now come on, I have to take you home." I said as I walked to the door.  
  
"No, I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." She yelled stubbornly. I sighed and turned to face her.  
  
"No." I stated hard, but Kagome stayed stubborn.  
  
"I'm staying here with you. You can take me back home so that I can get some things, but I'm staying with you."  
  
I rubbed my temples. Her stubbornness was just too much to handle in the morning.  
  
"Fine, you can stay. Now lets go." I said pulling her onto my back. I jumped out the now open window and Kagome screamed.  
  
"Would you be quiet wench!" I yelled as I flattened my ears. She glared at me but remained silent. I landed on the roof of a building and then ran the way to her family's shrine.  
  
The scent of blood and cleaner was still in the air as we entered the house. The agents had cleaned up the blood and bodies, making the house look as though it's owner was only out for the day. Kagome ran upstairs to her bedroom and I followed right behind her. I looked and sniffed around as she stuffed a large yellow backpack full of clothes and other things. After I explored a little, I sat on her bed and waited for her to finish.  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
My eyelids were heavy and I felt the darkness creeping in on me. As I was about to drift off, I felt someone poke my chest. I opened one eye to see Kagome smiling down at me.  
  
"Are you finished?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yup." She smiled.  
  
I got up and put her backpack on my back and then picked her up. I leapt out the window and ran back to my apartment. I set her inside through the window and then climbed in myself. I walked with Kagome back to the bedroom and dropped the backpack on the floor. Then I walked over to the dresser and dug through it for some clean clothes that the agency provided me with. I found a red tank top a pair of boxers, and a pair of baggy jean shorts.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." I told Kagome as I left her in the bedroom and entered the bathroom. I locked the door and quickly got out of my dirty bloodstained clothes. I got in the shower and stayed there for at least a half an hour. The cool water felt too good, that I regretted leaving it. I put on the boxers and shorts then left the bathroom drying my hair with a towel. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch still drying my hair.  
  
"What a pain in the ass." I grumbled.  
  
"It looks good on you though." I turned to see Kagome standing there, holding a hairbrush. She sat next to me on the couch and smiled. "Now turn around."  
  
I obeyed and she began to run the brush through my thick silver mane. I growled softly and she continued, being very careful of my ears.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Naraku, sir, it seems that One Zero One has found an old friend. It is one of the Higurashi girls. No I believe her name is Kagome. Yes sir, we will continue to monitor him. Tatsumaku out."  
  
~ Click ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter 4, let me know what you all think. Ja ne till next time~! 


	6. What?

Hey everyone, Demon Girl here with another update. I really have nothing to say except thank you for reading this and thank you frisbee for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Genetics Chap 5: What?  
  
The afternoon soon came, and Kagome found herself alone. Inuyasha had fallen asleep while she had been brushing his hair, so she basically had the apartment to herself. Nothing was on TV so Kagome decided to call a friend.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sango, how are you?"  
  
"Kagome? Where are you? I've tried your house so many times, but no one answers."  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story, but I'm staying at the Sunset Apartments with Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha? H-He's back?!"  
  
"Yeah, but he's a little different. I was wondering if you and Miroku would like to meet us for dinner? Then we could catch up."  
  
"Sure. Miroku will definitely agree, I mean those two were best friends. What time?"  
  
"How about 7:30 tonight?"  
  
"Why so late?"  
  
"Because it'll be dark and not many people will be out. Just trust me."  
  
"Ok. We'll see ya at then at the Shikon Café."  
  
"Ok bye Sango."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and walked to the living room. Inuyasha still lay sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep. Kagome giggled at how cute he looked and decided that it was time for him to get up. She walked over and leaned over him. Then she laid down right next to him, snuggling into him a little. She shifted causing him to stir. She closed her eyes to fake sleep and heard a gasp from Inuyasha. He quickly got up and stared at her wide-eyed. Kagome opened her eyes and giggled at him.  
  
"I knew that that would get you." She said while sitting up. Inuyasha just stared, gasping in air to slow his racing heart.  
  
"Don't do that ever again!" he yelled at her. Kagome looked at him sad and hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I used to do that."  
  
"Kagome, I'm different now. Different things cause different reactions. Just please be careful, ok?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha sighed. "So why'd you wake me up?" he asked sitting back down beside her.  
  
"Well you have to get ready to go." She said getting up. "We're going out."  
  
"Excuse me? We're what?" Inuyasha asked getting up and following, obviously very annoyed.  
  
"We're going out to the Shikon Café at 7:30." She said walking into the bedroom.  
  
"Oh no, I ain't going out there." Inuyasha said still following her.  
  
"We'll just disguise you."  
  
"That's the thing, I can't disguise myself." Inuyasha sighed and flopped onto the bed. Kagome sat next to him and gently rubbed his ears.  
  
"Well why not?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled softly and leaned into her hand. "It would go against my orders." He said quietly. "I'm only here so that the agency can find out how their experiments will adapt and be treated in the world outside our cells. Once they've gathered enough data, I'll be taken back there."  
  
Kagome stopped rubbing and was looking into Inuyasha's sad, glazed over eyes. He seemed to have been having memories because his eyes seemed far away.  
  
"What do you mean cells?" she asked.  
  
"Well I get locked in a steel room. No windows, no lights, just the door, my cot, and the air vents. The others stay in jail cells. It sucks, believe me."  
  
Kagome was shocked but she hugged Inuyasha and cried softly into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered to her.  
  
"It'll be ok, so stop crying."  
  
Kagome stopped crying. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be treated that way, you're a human for crying out loud."  
  
Inuyasha looked away. "No, I'm not human, not all human at least."  
  
Kagome went quiet and watched him get up.  
  
"We should get going soon, if we're going out." Inuyasha said as he picked up a wallet that had been in his bag. Kagome picked up her purse and they left the apartment at 7:20, on their way to the Shikon Café.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter 5, hope ya liked it. I have 5 more chapters after this so I'll get them up when I can. Please review, ja~! 


	7. Seeing Old Friends

Hey everyone, here's an update. Special thanks to wei-cool, KALTH1389, frisbee, dragonfire, Final Spirit, Inu-shounen, and Kitsune-kun for reviewing! ^__^ You like me, well actually you like my fic. Thank you! Oh and gomen ne for not updating in the past couple days, my comp wouldn't let me log into ff.net. But here ya go and sorry for cliffies.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
  
Genetics Chapter 6: Seeing Old Friends  
  
"Hey Kagome, over here!" Sango yelled and waved. Kagome saw her and pulled Inuyasha by his arm to the booth that Sango and Miroku occupied. The café was dark and only they were there.  
  
"It's a good thing your family owns this place Miroku." Kagome said once she got to the table.  
  
"Yeah or else we wouldn't have anywhere else to hang out." Sango added.  
  
Inuyasha walked timidly behind Kagome and remained in the shadows once they were at the booth.  
  
"So Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking from her to the white- haired guy behind her.  
  
"Right here." She said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him into the booth. Sango and Miroku stared in fear and shock at their friend's claws, eyes, hair, and his dog-ears.  
  
"W-What?" Miroku stuttered.  
  
"I was captured and genetically altered." Inuyasha told them. They relaxed and tried to get over their shock.  
  
"So that's where you've been." Miroku said. "Anyway it's good to see you again man."  
  
"Same here. The life of a genetically altered assassin is a lonely one."  
  
"A-Assassin?" Sango stuttered. Inuyasha realized what he had said and looked down to avoid their stares. He fidgeted with his claws as a long silence fell between the group.  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I felt so guilty, so bad about what I was and what I had been doing for the past two years. Even though I wasn't looking I could feel their stares. I closed my eyes, hoping to disappear when I felt something touch my hand. I looked and realized that it was Kagome's hand. I tilted my head and looked at her through my bangs.  
  
"It's alright." She whispered and smiled at me. I stared into her eyes and couldn't help but smile back and feel comforted by her. I looked to Sango and Miroku and saw that they weren't scared anymore.  
  
"Why are you an assassin?" Miroku asked. I was about to answer when Kagome spoke before I could.  
  
"He's forced to by the agency that made him a hanyou." She said. "And they plan on locking him up again after they've collected data on him."  
  
"Well we'll just have to stop them." Sango spoke up. "I mean they sound like assholes that need to be stopped."  
  
"Yeah we'll do whatever it takes." Miroku agreed. I smiled a small smile, but frowned when I heard the pay phone ring. Miroku answered it. He frowned.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, do you know a Tatsumaku?"  
  
I froze and stared at the phone. I slowly got up and took it from his hand.  
  
"What do you want?" I growled.  
  
"Come outside. The boss has sent an assignment for you."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Then we take control of you and you kill the humans in the booth with your own claws."  
  
I growled and hung up the phone.  
  
"I uh... have to go. Could you two take Kagome back to my apartment? She has a key and knows the way."  
  
Miroku nodded and Kagome looked at me, her eyes full of worry.  
  
"W-Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be alright." I said reassuringly. "Just stay with Miroku and Sango and lock the apartment when you get back."  
  
She nodded and I walked outside and around the corner of the building.  
  
"What's my assignment?" I growled as I leaned against the wall.  
  
"Kill the biological scientist, Kaede." Tatsumaku said stepping out of the shadows. "Get in the van."  
  
I nodded and climbed in. The van started and it shut off five minutes later. The doors opened and I climbed out looking around. We were in the richer part of town. I looked at the house and noticed a light on. I jumped, breaking the window, and landed in front of the old lady. I was about to attack, when she threw something at me. Purple electricity surrounded me and ran through my body. I looked at the woman, gritting my teeth so that I wouldn't scream from the pain. My eyes widened as two arrows pierced my chest and shoulder. I growled and ripped the woman in two. I pulled out the arrows and was breathing heavily when the agents came to clean up.  
  
"Go back to your apartment One Zero One. We'll call you when you're needed again."  
  
I glared and ran towards my apartment, the pain still flaring in my body. It started to storm as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The thunder echoed loud in my ears, but I kept running. I got to the apartment and flung open the window and crawled in as lightening flashed behind me. I was bleeding badly from my wounds and I felt dizzy from the blood loss. The light turned on and I looked up and saw Kagome's frightened face. I felt weak and fell to the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
I heard her cry my name and felt her arms wrap around me.  
  
"Ka...gome...." I choked out before the darkness took me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go chapter 6. Sorry to leave you with a cliffie, but I'll post the next chap ASAP. Ja ne till then ~! 


	8. Recovery

Hey everyone. This fic is slowly winding down. Thanks go out to Divine- Heart, Final Spirit, Inu-shounen, and BeyondWords for reviewing! -(^)___(^)- Anyway lets get on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Genetics Chapter 7: Recovery  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
The darkness wrapped around me, it's cold comforting me and pulling me deeper into it. Suddenly I felt warmth on my eyes and a sweet scent flooded my nose. I slowly opened my eyes and a haze covered everything. I blinked a couple times and my sight became clear. I was staring at the white ceiling and could hear rain outside. I sat up but fell back when I felt a sharp pain drive its way through my chest. I yelped and clutched the spot where the pain was. I felt bandages and remembered what had happened. My ears perked to the sound of footsteps, and I looked to see Kagome standing in the doorway. Her eyes were teary and a smile graced her lips.  
  
"Sango, Miroku he's awake!" she yelled into the hallway. Then before I could ask anything, I felt her arms wrap around me and her tears fall on to my chest. I blinked but wrapped my arms around her and began stroking her hair. I heard Miroku and Sango enter, and I looked up at them while Kagome continued crying.  
  
"H-How long was I out?" I asked, my voice being a little scratchy.  
  
"About three days." Miroku said. "It's been storming for three days straight, so we couldn't get you to the hospital."  
  
"We came over right when Kagome called, but we still had a hard time getting here." Sango added.  
  
I felt Kagome move and let her go so that she could sit up.  
  
"We were worried." She whispered. "What exactly happened?"  
  
I looked down, knowing that they wouldn't like what I was about to tell them.  
  
"I had another assignment. I killed an old biological scientist named Kaede. She used some sort of magic on me and then shot me with two arrows." I told them.  
  
"But didn't those people help you, the ones that showed up at my house?"  
  
"Why would they? I'm only One Zero One to them." I looked up at them and saw pity and sadness in their eyes.  
  
"We'll stop them." Sango spoke up. "We'll meet back here tomorrow."  
  
I nodded and Miroku and Sango left since it was now only raining outside.  
  
"What if we don't stop them?" Kagome whispered. I wrapped my arms around her again and pulled her close.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to." I felt her shift then felt her lips on mine. They were soft and sweet, just as they were before I had been captured. I could feel my instincts take over as I deepened the kiss. She responded by kissing harder and more passionately. I growled and pulled her closer to me and laid down.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
Inuyasha woke the next morning to the sun and the sound of soft breathing beside him. He tightened his hold on Kagome and lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled and shifted so that her hand and head rested on his bare chest. He growled soothingly to keep her asleep, and drew small circles with his claws in her naked back, being careful not to cut her. She continued sleeping peacefully until the phone rang. Inuyasha reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good Morning Inuyasha. Could you come and open your door, it seems there is no bell."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and hung up the phone. He gently nuzzled Kagome's head until she yawned and got up, and the both got dressed. Kagome yawned and sat on the couch, now in her paw-print pajamas, while Inuyasha threw on his flannel boxers and a pair of jeans. He then walked over and answered the door. Sango and Miroku walked in and sat on the couch next to Kagome. Inuyasha sat on the floor and crossed his arms.  
  
"So how was your night?" Sango asked.  
  
"Long, we didn't get much sleep." Inuyasha said sleepily and yawned.  
  
Miroku grinned perverted. "Wow you two just picked up right where you left off, didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, while Sango smacked Miroku.  
  
"You are such a hentai." She mumbled.  
  
"Yes, but I'm your hentai."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as Miroku faked hurt and Sango smiled victoriously. After the laughter died down, everyone got serious.  
  
"So how are we going to stop this agency?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I thought we could-" Miroku began but was cut off by the door breaking down. Men flooded the room, armed with guns and tranquilizers. One man stepped forward.  
  
"It's time to go One Zero One."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it the seventh chapter. Hope ya liked it, and I'm sorry for the cliffie. Please don't hate me. Well please review, Ja~! 


	9. Taken Back

Hey all another update! YAY~! Gomen nasai for all the cliffies, it's just the way I typed this fic, well hand wrote it actually. Thank you Inu- shounen, Final Spirit, frisbee, ChibiBakaKitsune, Divine-Heart, and BeyondWords.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Genetics chapter 8: Taken Back  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared at the men frightened. Inuyasha growled and stood ready to fight.  
  
"Go to hell Tatsumaku!" he yelled. Tatsumaku stood unfazed and held up a small remote with three buttons on it. Miroku glared at Tatsumaku and turned to look at Inuyasha. He looked confused as he watched Inuyasha take a step back, fear evident in his eyes. Tatsumaku smirked at Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
"So you remember this, eh?" he chuckled. "Then you know what will happen if you disobey. Men!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up straight as ten men surrounded him with different weapons. One approached Inuyasha and took out a syringe, jabbing the needle into Inuyasha's arm. The greenish liquid flowed from the needle into his blood.  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I had never seen that liquid before but I decided to be obedient for the safety of my friends. Suddenly I felt a wave of pain rush through my body. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I couldn't see straight and the pain intensified. I fell hard to the floor, landing on my stomach and chest. I was still dizzy, but I didn't feel any pain. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't. Then it clicked. That liquid, it paralyzed me! I could only lay there and listen to what was going on.  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha fell, and tried to run to him, but the men turned their guns on her.  
  
"Stay where you are girl, you shouldn't even go near that thing." One man said his voice filled of disgust for Inuyasha.  
  
"He's not a thing, he's a human!" She yelled. Sango and Miroku stood behind her, ready to fight if necessary.  
  
"That is where you are wrong dear girl." Tatsumaku's cold voice spoke from where Inuyasha was. Kagome glared at him and watched helplessly as Inuyasha was picked up and then carried outside. Tatsumaku chuckled at her glare. "You see, he may have some human in him, but that won't be for long."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku demanded, stepping forward in front of Kagome and Sango.  
  
"You'll see when the time comes." He stated. "Now men, lets move out, we got what we came for."  
  
Tatsumaku left and the men followed. Kagome stared after them, an unreadable expression on her face. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Sango looking down at her.  
  
"Come on, we have to follow them and save your boyfriend." She said. Kagome nodded and stood up, following Miroku and Sango out the door.  
  
~ At the Agency ~ ~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I groaned and sat up rubbing my head. I felt something cold beneath me and looked down to see metal. I then looked around and widened my eyes. I was in a cage and in the training area. My ears twitched to the sound of footsteps and I growled at the scent that my nose picked up.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see you too, One Zero One." A cold voice stated with amusement. The figure stopped at my cage and smirked down at me. I growled and lunged at the bars, only to be shocked by electricity. I glared at the figure as it held up the remote.  
  
"Bad dog, you should be more obedient." He chuckled.  
  
"I'll never listen to you again Naraku!" I growled. He just laughed at me, evil waves rolling off of him.  
  
"Oh but you will mutt, very soon."  
  
I glared and then saw Tatsumaku show up.  
  
"Naraku, sir, the three humans have arrived."  
  
"Bring it up on monitor."  
  
Tatsumaku nodded and pressed a button on the wall. I watched as it turned on and a picture of three humans appeared. I gasped and my eyes widened in fear.  
  
"No, Sango, Miroku, Kagome." I whispered out in disbelief.  
  
"So that's their names. Well you shall meet your friends soon." Naraku said amused. "Tatsumaku, bring them here so that they may witness something."  
  
I glared and growled as Tatsumaku walked off. Then I turned to Naraku. "Leave them out of this." I growled.  
  
"I can't, they know too much. Because of you, they must be eliminated."  
  
I sat there and absorbed his words. He was right. Because I had contact with them and told them, they now had to die. I snapped back from my thoughts when I hear Naraku speak again.  
  
"You shall eliminate them One Zero One."  
  
I growled. "I refuse."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to introduce them to you full-powered, obedient side then won't we?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tatsumaku. I gasped and looked on in fear as I saw my friends walk in behind him. Kagome noticed me and I watched as she ran towards the cage.  
  
"Stay away!" I yelled.  
  
"B-But Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered as she stopped. Miroku and Sango ran up behind her, and all three of them stared at me in confusion.  
  
"Run you fools, get out of here while you still can!" I yelled at them. They were about to run when the door slammed shut.  
  
"Kukuku, you think that I'd let them escape? Heh, you're even more dimwitted than I thought One Zero One."  
  
I growled at Naraku. "Just let them go Naraku."  
  
Naraku shook his head and smirked. "No, you have been given orders to terminate them."  
  
"I told you, I refuse!"  
  
"Then say goodbye to your free will!" Naraku yelled. I say him push the button and felt the collar around my neck heat up and felt tiny needles prick into my neck from it. My head began to throb, as did my body from the power that was now flowing through my veins. I cried out from the pain and fell to my hands and knees. He had released my fully altered blood through the collar and it now burned inside me, yelling at me to kill. I felt my claws grow and my fangs became longer and sharper, one grew to hang out over my bottom lip. My senses sharpened as well. I looked up at my friends as the red began to creep into my eyes. Miroku and Sango stared on afraid while Kagome watched with tears in her eyes. I felt a lone tear glide down my cheek as my vision became all red and that voice echoed in my mind. I smirked and growled at my friends as my cage opened and I stepped out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes another cliffie, gomen, again. I hope you all liked it. Please review and don't be mad, I'll update tomorrow, if I can. 


	10. Goodbye

Hey all, second last chap here. Sorry but this one and the next are short. T__T Thanks go out to kagomehigurashi12, Bright Wing Yume, frisbee, BeyondWords, Inu-shounen, Final Spirit, Crimson Tears((Ravyn)) and Inferna for reviewing the fic. ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Genetics Chapter 9: Goodbye  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I felt as though I was there, yet I could not control my body. The voice continued to echo in my mind, screaming at me.  
  
"Kill, spill their blood. Its scent, the taste, let it flow down your hands and claws soaking the ground beneath you."  
  
I wanted to cry out and fight against my blood, but I couldn't. The red seeped into my vision and I felt myself losing any control that I had. My mind craved blood and my hands itched in anticipation. Then red clouded my vision completely and I knew that I had lost it.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the humans. Sickening creatures. I glared at them all as I bared my fangs and growled viciously at my soon to be prey. They backed up a step and stared in shock. I heard a soft gasp, and turned my glare on a girl who was kneeling on the floor. I looked closely at her and saw her eyes glazed with tears that wouldn't fall. I smirked. She'd be the last one to go. My ears suddenly twitch and I turned to look at a tall black-haired man, who was speaking.  
  
"Now One Zero One, kill them all." He said in a commanding voice.  
  
I glared but was happy to kill them. He'll be next.  
  
I looked back at the frightened humans and began to walk towards them. The male and female that were standing pulled the girl to her feet and began dragging her with them, probably in hopes of finding an exit. I smirked at their pitiful attempt to find an escape route and jumped up into the air. I then landed right in front of them and watched as they stopped, startled and scared. The male and female stood in front of the girl protectively. I looked at them oddly and then smirked.  
  
So they volunteer to die first, feh. I growled and raised my claws. In one quick swipe I knocked them both to the floor, blood oozing out of the claw marks across their chests. I then turned back to the girl who cowered back a few steps out of fear. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. I lunged at her, my claws out ready to strike. I watched her knowing that she would run, but she didn't. She instead stood up straight and stayed still. I shook my head and kept charging at her, when her brown eyes looked up and stared straight into my red ones. I froze, my claws inches from her face. She stared at me with strong eyes that held something in them. I growled but I could not strike her. Then I heard a voice and looked over at the man who told me to kill them before.  
  
"What are you doing One Zero One? I ordered you to kill her!" He yelled at me. I glared at the man. He seemed like he thought he could control me. Heh, was he ever wrong. I lunged at him with my claws outstretched. He looked at me with a rather pissed off look. I swiped at him, but he moved and I instead hit the smaller man that was standing behind him. His blood ran thick over my claws as I rammed them into his chest. I ripped my hand from him and his body instantly crumpled to the floor in a heap of blood and flesh. I turned back to the man.  
  
"What do you think you're doing One Zero One? I control you, you obey me!" the man yelled at me. I stood up as straight as I could and glared coldly at him.  
  
"No one controls me." I growled. I jumped and swiped at him, quicker than I had ever moved before. My claws easily cut through his flesh, and his head fell to the floor. I smirked in satisfaction and licked my claws clean from the blood that had spilled on them. The coppery taste was good and it seemed to make my body crave more. I then sniffed and remember the girl. I turned around and smirked at her, licking the last bit of blood from my hands. She gazed at me, seemingly unfazed, which startled me a bit. I growled and charged at her ready to make the final blow.  
  
~ Normal view ~  
  
Inuyasha ran at Kagome, his claws out to strike and finish her off. Kagome stood still her eyes never leaving his. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she stood strong prepared for her fate.  
  
"Inuyasha... I'll always love you..." she whispered as his claws neared. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha stumbling backwards holding his head slightly. She was about to run to him when she heard him yell.  
  
"Get out of here, now!" he yelled, gaining some control over himself. Kagome nodded and ran over to Miroku and Sango. They got up off the floor and the three ran quickly to the closed door. Miroku punched in some numbers into the keypad and the door opened. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ran out and through the halls to the exit. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha and then ran after her friends.  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I watched them leave and walked over to Naraku's lifeless body. With what control I had gained over myself, I pried the remote from his hands and pushed the third button. I felt my power drain and my body return to its hanyou form. I sighed and pushed another button. The collar released itself from around my neck and fell to the floor. My neck hurt and I rubbed it to try and stop the strange feeling. I looked around and nodded to myself.  
  
"One last thing." I said aloud as I turned and ran out of the training area and through the halls of the enormous building. I looked around at the rooms and looking for the control room. Finally I found it. I rammed into the door, barely denting it. I growled out of frustration and slammed my fist into the keypad. The door opened and I ran inside. I read over the panel and pushed the self-detonation button. My ears twitched and I heard the computer voice echo throughout the room.  
  
"30 seconds till self-detonation." It stated. I turned and ran from the room as lights and the alarm sounded. I ran down hallways and through doors, searching frantically for the exit. The computer kept counting down and I still couldn't find the exit. Suddenly I saw the outside light and could smell the fresh air. I ran quickly towards the scent.  
  
I was almost to the exit when I heard a faint click and then a loud explosion. Seconds later an intense heat surrounded me and I felt myself being pushed forward. I closed my eyes from the intensity of the light and heat around me. I felt as though I was being pushed through the air and I opened my eyes halfway to see where I was. A blinding flash lit up in front of my eyes and was the last thing I saw before I felt weak and passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it the 9th chapter. Sorry about it being so short and for the cliffie. I had to re-write this chappie so I'm sorry that it wasn't up sooner. I know this probably isn't my best chap, but I'll leave you all to decide how it was, so please review~! JA~! 


	11. The End

Hey all, last chappie here. *cries * It's over no more Genetics, unless I can think of a sequel. I'm accepting ideas that anyone has! ^__^ Thanks go out to ME, Inu-shounen, Final Spirit, and kagomehigurashi12.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Genetics Chapter 10: The End  
  
: thoughts :  
  
~ Inu's POV ~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to find a white ceiling above me. My ears twitched to an annoying beeping sound and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a heart rate monitor. My body hurt and I couldn't move. I noticed that I was wearing an oxygen mask and that I was strapped down to the bed with machines surrounding me. I panicked and heard the beeping quicken as my heart did. : No this can't be happening, not again! : my mind screamed at me. Suddenly I felt a hand on mine and I moved my eyes to see who it was. I was shocked to see Kagome standing there, smiling back at me.  
  
"It's ok, you're in the hospital, just calm down." She whispered. I relaxed at the sound of her soothing voice and my heart slowed back to normal.  
  
"How'd I get here?" I mumbled through the oxygen mask.  
  
She looked down at me and looked a little sad, probably from having to remember.  
  
"Well we ran like you told us to. We waited outside, hoping to see you come running out, but you never did. Then we saw a bright light and heard and explosion. Next thing we knew the compound was of fire and there was still no sign of you. Miroku and Sango said that there was no way that you could've gotten out in time but... but I ran around the outside of the compound looking for you. We found you lying on the cement on your stomach. You had severe burns and were unconscious so Miroku called for an ambulance and the police on his cell phone. They brought you here and the police looked at you strangely. We explained what happened but they just left to go figure some things out."  
  
I sighed and turned my head to stare back up at the ceiling. I knew what they had to think about. I'd have to get out before they came back. But I couldn't move so I was screwed. My ears twitched to the sound of clicking and I turned and saw someone walk in through the door. It was a man dressed in a police uniform with Miroku, Sango, and a police chief following him. I stared emotionlessly as they walked and stood at the bottom of my bed.  
  
"You're Inuyasha, correct?" The police chief asked me. I nodded, choosing to remain silent. He looked down and then back at me. "We have come to a decision regarding what we are going to do with you. You're different from the rest of the world and we don't want panic to spread if people see you. So we used this to think about what we're going to do."  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. So this was it, they were going to terminate me to prevent people from having to try and cope with my difference. I knew this was going to happen, yet I felt mixed feelings. I didn't want to die just because I was different, but in a way I deserved it after killing all those people on my assignments. I opened my eyes and looked at the police chief, waiting to actually hear for myself that I was finished. He looked back at me, his face unreadable.  
  
"After hearing what your friends have told us and thinking about the consequences of our actions we have decided to allow you to live as if you were a normal human. However we expect these three to look after you and keep you out of trouble. If you cause any terror or damage then we will send out a squad and kill your ass. Good day."  
  
I watched the man leave, stunned by what he had said. "I get to... live?" I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Kagome and she smiled at me her eyes shinning.  
  
"Guess that I'm gonna have to keep you out of trouble, huh?"  
  
"Feh, so I stuck with you?" I asked sounding annoyed. She glared at me and I just smiled. "I'm only kidding."  
  
"Good." She said and leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked up at Miroku and Sango. They smiled and held up victory signs. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled when they glared at me. Miroku then grabbed Sango and dragged her towards the door.  
  
"Get some rest man, you've got to get better so that we can party to celebrate your freedom!" He yelled as he walked out with Sango in tow. I smirked and then looked over to Kagome. I watched as she raised a hand to my ear and gently began to rub it.  
  
"He's right, you need to rest." She whispered.  
  
I nodded and growled softly, leaning into her soft touch. I felt tired and closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep, my days as an assassin over and my new life just beginning.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, there's the last chapter. I know it's probably horrible, but I couldn't think of a way to close it. *sigh * Let me know what you think~! Ja ne~! 


End file.
